As integration of component devices of consumer electronics products reduce form factor, further integration of various sensors and components can provide rich and distinguishing feature sets in crowded market such as that for mobile devices. For example, acoustic sensors (e.g. microphones) can be utilized in mobile device applications with environmental sensors (e.g. humidity and/or temperature sensors) integrated into the mobile device.
For devices such as mobile devices having integrated environmental sensors, accurate ambient temperature (T) measurements are required to determine ambient relative humidity (RH), for example, using an integrated humidity sensor, where the ambient temperature information is essential for determining an accurate RH reading. However, in smart mobile devices having integrated environmental sensors, there are numerous internal heat sources in mobile devices that can hinder measurement of ambient temperature.
It is thus desired to provide sensor devices and/or techniques that improve upon these and other deficiencies. The above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional implementations, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional implementations and techniques and corresponding benefits of the various aspects described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.